Clearing Things Up
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: After a drunk one night, like every other story of it, things are left unsaid and up in the air about the future. Sometimes waiting is all that needs to be done. Unfortunately, no one told that to dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**~Clearing Things Up~**

**Chapter 1**

Cana groaned, her head pounding. She sat up and held her aching head in her hands. The morning air chilled her bare skin while the soft sheets caressed her waist. The card mage bit back another groan. How much did she drink last night? Like usual, there was a huge party and she was drinking. Last thing she remembers is that she was having a drink of with Sting. Just then, her left hand, which moved away from her face to grab some more blankets, brushed against something solid. And warm. And covered in something that felt like skin.

She slowly turned, praying to every god that this was some kind of illusion, to curse bitterly. Lying in bed with her, bare as the day he was born with the blankets hanging low on his waist, was Sting. Cana quickly slid out of bed and looked around for some clothes. But she couldn't find them in what she now believes is Sting's room. Clothes were sprawled across the room, and she didn't want to have to look for hers. So she grabbed her panties- which were hanging from the edge of the bed post- and a shirt which was too large for her and smelled like Sting.

The alcoholic woman sneaked into the living room to have one of her heels on the coach and the other on the kitchen counter. When she was back in the safety of her own apartment is when she'll wonder how drunk her and Sting got. Or what exactly happened last night. Strapping on the retrieved shoes, Cana opened the front door and peered out into the hall. Deeming it clear, she tip toed out and closed the door behind her before sprinting down the hall as fast as she humanly could, daring not to turn around to see Sting opening up the door and watch her flee with a deject expression.

_**Border**_

_Sorry for it being so short. Promise the next chapter will be longer._


	2. Chapter 2

**~Clearing Things Up~**

**Chapter 2**

Sting paced around his room, kicking up clothes, muttering under his breath all the while. When he woke up this morning, he was hoping that he would wake up before Cana so he could explain himself. Explain everything that he felt for her. Explain everything that happened last night.

Last night events were as clear as a cloudless day. They got into a drinking contest with some other Fairy Tail members watching and cheering around them. Sometime before eleven, they were stumbling out of the building. Cana's arms were wrapped around his neck while one of his arms was wrapped loosely around her waist. Somehow they ended up at his apartment. Cana was giggling madly for some reason or another when, out of nowhere, she kissed him. It was almost like she was trying to devour his mouth whole.

Eagerly, he returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. This led to that and they spent the night doing things that Sting was glad that Lector spent the night at Natsu's. Of course, in the typical fashion of the universe, his plans went straight to hell when he woke up and heard his front door open and closed. He threw on a pair of sweatpants that were on his dresser, and sprinted to the door, opening to stop her before she got too far.

Sting threw open the door and peered down the hallway to catch her more than half way down the hall. He gulped as he watched her hips swing side to side, taunting him with memories of some of the things they did in between the sheets. But he didn't stop her, even though the dragon instincts were demanding that he went after his mate. Demanding that he bring her back to his 'den' and completely bathe her in his scent to warn off any men that were stupid enough to make a move on her.

But he held back. He held back because he knew that she needed time. Needed some space to think about everything that just happened. So he watched her leave, his lips set in a sad frown, before closing the door which he promptly punched.

"Ok, calm down. Just talk to her when you get to the guild." Sting grumbled as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

_**~Couple of hours later~**_

Sting watched with keen eyes as he sat in a back corner, impatiently waiting for Cana to arrive. "Are you ok, Sting-kun?" The blonde looked at Lector and smiled, ruffling his fur.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting for Cana to show up so I can talk to her about some stuff."

"Like becoming your mate?"

"Yeah, like that." No use to lying when it was completely true.

Lector nodded before hoping down to the floor. "I'm going to hang out with Fro and Charlie. You can do it, Sting-kun!" The light dragon slayer fist pumped the cat before watching him run out into the crowd to find the two female cats. Just then, Cana's scent- cinnamon and spice- flooded his nose and he turned sharply to the bar to find the woman sitting at the bar, quiet and alone with an opened beer bottle in her hand. Her ankles were crossed and one arm was folded against the counter. She must have used something to heal up all the kiss marks that he left on her. Gods know how much of the medicine that Wendy made he had to use to cover up the bite marks. The scratches on his back were the biggest pain to try and reach.

"Hey Cana!"

Sting watched as the card mage looked at him before something entered her eyes that didn't sit right in his stomach. Then she turned to talk to Kinana, her back facing him. He got up and started to walk to her, when she got up and headed towards Lucy, yelling, "Lucy! Come talk to me!"

Frozen, the man watched Cana drape herself across Lucy's back. It is official- she is avoiding him, apparently trying to forget that last night happened. And he wasn't going to just sit by and wait for her to make the first move. It was time to pull a Natsu move.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Clearing Things Up~**

**Chapter 3**

Cana swung back another shot of whiskey, the taste slightly creating a tingling feeling on her tongue. No one paid her any more mind than usual, a benefit about her daily alcohol intake. No one questions her when she just wants to sit and think and drink.

When she arrived home, she took a shower to try and wash away Sting's addicting smell. She so didn't want to face any of the other dragon slayers with Sting on her. And speaking of being on her... was he on her last night. It was like he was trying to devour her alive in the most delicious ways possible. His hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere at once while his smell washed all over her like a crashing ocean during a rage filled storm.

But why did it have to be Sting? Why him? Did the universe have something against her that was so bad that they gave her a one night stand with the guy that she has fallen in love with? God, she was already having enough trouble trying to sort all her feelings out. And now with a heavy taste of the physical side of a possible relationship with him? That was just putting way too much on her shoulders.

"Are you ok, Cana?"

The brunette looked up at Mirajane and smiled a big own grin that didn't seem to reach her eyes. "I'm all good, Mira. Just need another drink." As emphasis, she waved her empty glass up high. The S-Class mage raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she went to refill the glass. Cana closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cool counter top as she went back to her pervious line of thought.

Sting was handsome. Someone had to be a blind fool to say otherwise. He was smart, with enough stupid moments to make him not seem like a know it all. He was just a riot to be around, drawing people to him like moths to light, the irony included if that was what it was called. He was protective but didn't crowd until he was practically like a second skin. When he kicked those "thugs" in the face and they first met, she was expecting a new friend. Another family member. Not a man that would haunt her dreams and wake her up in a desperate need for a cold shower.

And she felt really bad for ignoring him, but she couldn't face him like this. All her feelings tied up in never ending knots. She needed to smooth out a least half of the knots before she could face him.

Cana opened her eyes to find, in the place of another shot of whiskey, a tall glass of water and a hot, toasted sandwich. She smiled a little bit and winked at Mira who winked back with a soft smile. Well, she might as well finish up this free meal before heading home to proceed in untangling her emotions and thoughts from each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Clearing Things Up~**

**Chapter 3**

Sting took one last glance around to double check that no one can see him. Then again, most people were usually asleep by this hour and, if they weren't, they would be out at a bar somewhere. He was perched on the ledge just outside of Cana's apartment window, which was cracked open just enough to get his fingers under it. Deeming the coast clear, he curled his fingers up and pushed the window open. The window was small so it took a bit of flexibility to get in. It was still a mystery how in the hell Natsu managed to get into Lucy's apartment when it was completely locked down. "My amazing-ness," he said one day when all of the dragon slayers were eating at a small café that Wendy wanted to go to, a piece of fresh bread dangling half way out of his mouth. Wendy giggled, Rogue shook his head, and he, Laxus, Cobra, and Gajeel snorted in amusement.

The blonde slide inside the apartment silently. Once inside, he closed the window and locked it. This may be a bit extreme- breaking into Cana's apartment- but hey, she couldn't ignore him this way. Sting looked around the one room apartment in curiosity. It was the right size for one person- not too big and not too small. Painted in shade of light browns and greens, there were enough personal touches to let any outsider know that someone lives here but not so much that one would get overwhelmed by it. Pictures on the walls of guild members and of a woman that looks like an older Cana (probably her mother), clothes here and there, some unwashed dishes in the sink…it had quite a homey feel to it.

Suddenly, the sound of a lock unlocking echoed throughout the apartment. Sting watched as the front door opened and Cana walked in without even glancing up, shutting and locking the door behind her. Brown eyes looked up to connect with blue eyes before the woman screeched, "What are you doing here?!"

Sting stood tall as Cana pointed up as him with shock eyes. "I'm here to talk to you about what happened last night." That seemed to take the wind out of her sails for a minute, leaving them in awkward silence. The light dragon slayer's hands clenched and unclenched in indecision about how to proceed. His plan was all written out in his head- break in, confront Cana about last night, and admit feelings. But now that he is actually here, everything has been shot into a million thousand pieces and his brain decided to leave the building. He watched as the shock wore off and was replaced with a sad calmness that didn't sit well with him. Right now, Sting just wanted to go up to Cana and kiss the living daylights out of her. Of course, she'll probably kick his ass first and then ask questions later.

"Let's just pretend nothing happened."

"Like hell I will."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

Cana turned to face away from him and crossed her arms across her chest, which was surprising covered with a small jacket. Her tone stomach was still showing but at least Sting was comforted by the thought of no man getting a free show of her breasts when she was walking home. Fairy Tail is another ball park. "Listen. We were drunk and had sex. Nothing else to it. No need to make it public or anything like that. We will still be friends."

Sting's face scrunched up in confusion and he asked, "When did you become a coward?"

And the fire was once again lit in Cana's eyes. She stalked up to him, leaving about two feet between them. A well manicure finger pressed itself into his chest as she hissed, "Who are you calling a coward?!"

"I am! The Cana I know doesn't run from anything."

"Well this isn't just anything!"

"What is it then?!"

"Something that I can't just let go!"

"Why? After all, you said that we should pretend nothing happened!"

"Because I'm in love with you, jackass!"


	5. Chapter 5

**~Clearing Things Up~**

**Chapter 5**

_'You freaking idiot!' _Cana mentally screamed at herself, cursing herself about letting her feelings slip out. Sting wasn't helping any- the bastard-; he's just standing right in front of her with a blank look. Like he was trying to wrap his head around Cana loving him.

The woman braced herself for anything, mostly rejection. Last time she confessed to a man was when she was fifteen. He shot her down faster than she could finish a barrel of liquor. Her fingers clutched her pant legs like a lifeline as minutes ticked away. No noises were made. Neither of them moved. They only stared at each other. That is when Sting's hands shot out, grabbed the startled mage's arms, and pulled her against him before covering her lips with his.

Immediately, Cana's finger became tangled up in Sting's hair and she kissed him back. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist. Somehow tongues started to be involved, which wasn't such a bad thing. Especially since Cana knew how well Sting could use his. When air became a necessary that couldn't be ignored any longer, they broke apart by only an inch. Through Cana's hazy mind, she could hear Sting softly laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"This could have been so much easier if I told you that I love you before I had sex with you."

The card mage started to laugh too for some bizarre reason. "Yeah, well, too late to be a normal couple now."

"We're part of Fairy Tail- we didn't have a snowball chance in hell of being normal."

"Good point."

The beauty kissed Sting's nose and said, loud and clear, "I love you, Sting, you unromantic dragon." He rubbed her forehead with his and replied back with, "And I love you, Cana, you drunk." Once more their lips met as their bodies went into desire mode and propelled them towards the bed where they stayed for the rest of the night. Though, they weren't sleeping or being quiet in the least.


End file.
